1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container, more particularly to a make-up compact, and specifically to a make-up compact with multiple compartments.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Materials
It is well-known that cosmetic accessories include, but are not limited to, assorted cosmetics, such as mascaras, powders, and creams, and various implements, such as crayons, brushes, tweezers, pencils, and the like. Customarily, these materials, which are of a variety of shapes, and generally cumbersome, are carried separately.
The application of make-up can be a complicated procedure, and often requires appropriate surroundings. When, while travelling, or in the course of an evening out, a woman desires to touch up her make-up, she does not always have these appropriate surroundings. Accordingly, performing the various functions associated with the application of make-up can be somewhat difficult.
The present invention, intended to overcome the above-indicated problems, is a container, particularly suited for use as a make-up compact. It can be carried outside of a purse, in a pocket, or attached to a chain to be suspended around the neck. Except for the various implements such as pencils, tweezers, crayons, and brushes, the container has no pieces, such as caps or subassemblies, which can come loose. Accordingly, using the container of this invention, one can perform the procedures of applying make-up without requiring a place for laying out the various cosmetics and implements.
Furthermore, access to the various cosmetics and implements mounted in the container of the invention can be gained with a single hand. The container can be grasped in one hand and pressed against a resistant surface, such as the back of the other hand, a wall, or a table, to provide support for manipulating the opening of the various compartments in the container.
The container of the invention has a generally cylindrical shape, and comprises three principle sections--one section at each end for housing the various make-up compositions and accessories, and a central section for receiving the closing elements associated with the indicated terminal sections to provide access to the various accessories.